De soñar contigo
by Lilyth369
Summary: Por más que lo intento, no puedo dejar de soñar contigo... Dejar de añorarte... De imaginar un futuro juntos. ...xNaru


**De soñar contigo.**

A veces cuando me despierto, creo recordar lo que soñé. Sé que es sobre ti, siempre es sobre ti. Lo siento desde el fondo de mí ser, cuando mi corazón late de prisa.

Tú qué sabes hacerme vibrar como nadie. La simple idea de ti hace que mi estómago se llene de un centenar de mariposas. Si tan sólo me amaras como yo lo hago.

Sé que podría hacerte feliz, si tan sólo me dieras la oportunidad. Si tuviera el valor de acercarme. De hablarte, de decirte, lo mucho que te admiro.

Qué cuando te veo caminar a lo lejos y los rayos del sol hacen reflejos en tu pelo. Y tu sonrisa ilumina tu cara, yo dejo de respirar.

Me dan tantas ganas de tomarte y llevarte lejos, alejarte de todo y de todos. Tal vez, así me veas y descubras lo parecidos que somos, lo bien que lo haríamos juntos. Qué no ves que soy tu complemento.

Desde el primer en que te vi, supe que serías especial para mí. Que tu serías el parte aguas entre el antes y después. Todos los días me despierto con la firme idea de que "Hoy es el día". El día en que hablaremos por primera vez.

Sé que te gustan los árboles y que has hecho tuyo ese rincón en el patio. Donde te reúnes con tus amigos. Procuro pasar cerca y me siento no muy lejos. Me gusta el sonido de tu voz, como te expresas con las manos, la forma en que brillas cuando eres feliz o algo te ha hecho gracia.

No creas que es enamoramiento, porque no lo es. No sería posible, han pasado casi tres años desde ese día que te vi y mis sentimientos por ti sólo se han hecho más intensos con el correr de los años.

Ibas corriendo, tarde como siempre. Te vi chocar con una chica, y a pesar de ir de prisa te detuviste a ayudarla. Le ayudaste a pararse y a recoger sus cosas: no sabes como deseaba ser ella, ser él receptor de esa sonrisa tan pícara, dulce… adorable. Nadie puede hacerla como tú.

De ese día conservo un lápiz que rodó a mis pies.

Procuro conservar algo tuyo siempre que puedo.

Tengo un cuaderno que olvidaste en un examen de álgebra. Con algunos dibujos en los márgenes, con notitas curiosas. Y bocetos en la parte trasera.

Una goma de nuestro examen de Modelado con un dibujo de lo más extraño, una especie de lápiz-extraterrestre y un lápiz mordido de Cálculo 3. Recuerdo que esa vez te sentaste a mi lado y siempre que podía te veía mordiendo ese lápiz, que ganas tenia de ser el. De estar entre esos labios, haciendo fricción con esa lengua que debe ser tan traviesa como su dueño.

Conozco tu horario de memoria, sé en donde encontrarte a todas horas. Sé a qué hora te duermes, cuál es tu color favorito. Hasta sé que usas un gorrito para dormir.

A dónde vas y lo que haces cuando estas triste.

No temas; no es obsesión.

Esto que siento sólo puede ser amor.

Todo lo relacionado contigo me importa.

Desde lo que te hace feliz hasta el más pequeño disgusto que tengas.

Cuando te veo triste mi corazón se estruja.

Como esa vez que teníamos que entregar una maqueta para diseño industrial, para puntos extras, yo sabía que la necesitabas y no la habías terminado, dime ¿Cómo podría no dártela?

Si te veías tan trise y eso me hacía tanto mal.

Por esa mirada de sorpresa, de alivio cuando la viste en tu escritorio, bien pude haber reprobado y no me hubiera importado.

Sólo quiero hacerte feliz. ¿Qué no lo ves?

No entiendo tu amor por ella ¿Porqué te gusta?

Es tan fría, ella nunca te amaría con la intensidad con la que lo hago yo.

Jamás lograría entenderte, he visto como su mirada se pierde en otras personas, no es capaz de ver que tiene al mejor al lado.

Dios sabe, que si te hiciera feliz eso sería más que suficiente para mí.

Pero cuando la veo darte la espalda, cómo te defrauda y tú sigues a su lado.

Es entonces cuando deseo que la tierra se abra o algo suceda para que este dolor desaparezca.

No sabes, la cantidad de veces que he intentado olvidarte. Dejar de verte, de caminar cerca de donde sé tú estarás.

De soñar contigo.

Pero días como hoy cuando al llegar a la escuela, te veo y volteas.

Levantas la mano y saludas con esa sonrisa.

Me siento morir.

Y mi tonto corazón sabe que nunca podrá dejar de quererte, de añorar tenerte.

De soñar contigo.

Con un futuro juntos.


End file.
